


FAMILY/FORGIVENESS

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Artist Jean Kirstein, Jeanmarco Month, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Marco says something hurtful and tries to make it up





	FAMILY/FORGIVENESS

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whenever, wherever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382259) by [snk_writing_requests](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests). 



Marco bought flowers for Jean, and was in a hurry to get home and kiss that grumpy face. The day before they had one of the worst fights in their recent history, but he knew Jean was right.

He came back from his office, and noticed that Jean hadn’t done the laundry as he asked him to do nor he took the dishes out of the dishwasher, so he got mad and told Jean, who was a painter, that he could at least find a real job if he wanted an excuse to slack around the house.   
Marco was used to hear Jean grunt, scream, getting mad and loud, but silent Jean was a new. A new and hurtful thing, since he knew he was the one who broke him like that, it was him who caused Jean to not even be able to express his own rage, pain and sorrow.   
His eyes widened at hearing those words, before his stare fell to the ground, he looked so little, so small, Marco’s heart skipped some painful beats.   
When Marco went for hugging him, Jean didn’t even pushed him away, he just raised a hand in the general direction of Marco, shaking his head, tears threating to fall from his eyes, and then, slowly, walked towards their room, closed it delicately and locked it.   
Marco tried and get him to open up and let him in, and after half an hour, he went for a shower to give Jean time. When he got out of the bathroom in just a towel, he saw his boxer briefs and the T shirt he slept in on the sofa, together with his pillow and a blanket.   
Marco then focused a little and heard Jean’s sobs from their room, muffled from what he thought was his pillow or their mattress.   
That night he couldn’t sleep, and when he left, Jean was still locked in, and he heard the sounds of his phone beeping every now and then, he was probably talking to Eren or Connie about the night before.

So he was eager to be at peace with his gorgeous fiancé.  
He let himself in their house, calling for him, a flat voice informing him he was in the kitchen. Marco put the flowers down and hugged him, feeling him tense, and whispered in his ear how sorry he was and how he didn’t mean it and that he only meant to say that working at home he had more time to do the chores, but then realized that he couldn’t take all that time away from his job, and apologized again.   
“Don’t worry, we won’t fight anymore”  
Marco froze at that sntence, it sounded like the end, but then Jean added “I was chatting with Hitch this morning and…”  
“Your ex?!”  
“AND….She’s living with Marlowe now, so I will take her small flat as a studio, so I will in fact not be home, and we won’t have to fight over this again. But say another time my job is not as important as yours and we’re on dumping base. Clear?”  
Marco nodded, and Jean turned around, holding him tight and breathing his scent, before kissing him like he needed his lips to live.


End file.
